The one you're with
by lv63
Summary: This is a companion piece for "LoVe under Pressure" which you should read first. this is the story of Meg and Leo during the summer before her senior year.


**This is a companion piece to "LoVe under pressure" if you haven't read it you may be slightly confused at the end of this fic. This is what happened between Meg and Leo the summer before her senior year.**

**i dont own vm**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

If you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with.

* * *

Leo

Getting dumped is bad enough.

But when you get dumped for a juvenile delinquent like Logan Echolls, it makes everything worse.

In the short time I'd had Veronica Mars all to myself I'd fallen for her hard.

Can you really blame me though?

Its not like I was the first, but I **was** the first of many to lose her to Logan Echolls.

After we broke up I spent a lot of time at the beach just staring off into space, wondering if I could have done something differently, hoping that she might realize her mistake and come back.

But even when I had to arrest Logan for Felix's murder she still didn't come running into my arms. No, she stood by him.

I knew I needed to get over her and for some reason I just kept coming to the same spot everyday at the same time. It was the only time during my day that I felt at peace with myself.

That's why I was sitting on the beach that day, the day my life took an unexpected turn.

I was in my own little world when I heard a voice behind me and felt someone sit down next to me in the sand.

It was Meg Manning.

I hadn't seen her since the night we ran into her at dinner with the Kane's.

She smiled at me and said hi, he voice was hoarse and her eyes were bloodshot, I realized that she had been crying.

* * *

Meg

When Duncan broke up with me I hadn't known what to do.

I felt lost and alone and I resented Veronica for it.

I blamed her, even though I knew she'd had nothing to do with it.

She hadn't asked him to come back to her, she was with Logan after all, but that didn't matter to Duncan.

All he saw was his chance to get her back and he took it, I was just in the way.

I loved Duncan.

I loved him so much that I gave in a shared myself with him, I lost my virginity to him only a few weeks before he ended things.

That broke my heart to, I'd thought we would be together forever, I was stupid to think so.

So there I was standing on the beach by myself when I saw him.

It had been a few weeks since I'd seen him, and he looked so sad, he obviously wasn't over Veronica.

It was funny I thought.

The two of us jilted by the people we loved. Veronica left him for Logan and Duncan left me for Veronica. They weren't even together. Leo and I had just been casualties in the never ending love triangle that the three of them had created.

I don't know why but I decided to join him, so I walked over sat down, smiled, said hi.

When he looked over at me he smiled back.

It's strange, but when he smiled, I had a feeling that things were about to change.

* * *

Leo

We started spending a lot of time together.

If I wasn't at work we were off somewhere with each other.

Most of the time we just talked, we tried to keep the conversations off of Duncan and Veronica but they usually ended up there.

After only a few weeks I started to look forward to seeing her.

And a few weeks after that I realized that I didn't regard her as just a friends anymore, she was more than that to me. I had begun to fall for her.

But I didn't tell her. I was afraid that she would laugh in my face. But most of all I knew she was still in love with Duncan.

So I kept my mouth shut and just enjoyed the part of her that I actually had.

* * *

Meg

I was two months pregnant before I realized it.

I cried for three days and broke plans with Leo twice because I just couldn't face him.

He had become so important to me that I couldn't risk him just walking away from the disaster I had become.

I knew how I had begun to feel about him, he was more than a friend. But I still loved Duncan and I wasn't even sure if Leo would ever feel the same way.

Of course it didn't matter anymore anyways, because my life was going to change whether I wanted it to or not.

When I realized I couldn't hide from him anymore I called him and asked him to meet me at the beach.

He sounded so happy to hear from me that I cried when I got off the phone.

When I got there he was waiting for me smiling. When he saw me the smile fell from his face, he knew something bad was coming.

So we sat down and I told him my news.

* * *

Leo

When she told me I cried.

I couldn't hold it in.

I wanted to tell her I'd be there for her, not just as a friend, but that I would help he raise the baby. That I'd be there for her. Hell, I'd marry her if she wanted.

But I didn't.

I didn't have the chance to, because she told me she was going to go and live with her aunt and raise the baby.

I should have told her regardless, but for some reason I didn't and it broke my heart, because I knew that I would really never have her.

She would never love me.

So instead I stood by her, I continued to be there for her the only way I could, as her friend.

I went to doctors appointments with her and everything.

I was just there for her and I hoped it would be enough.

* * *

Meg

I couldn't believe he didn't run from me.

But I couldn't help but think he wasn't telling me something.

In my mind I hoped that he wanted to **be with **me,not just **be there **for me.

But I knew that he didn't feel the same way, he would have told me by then if he had feelings for me too, I was sure of it.

When we heard that Veronica had dumped Logan I'd expected him to just up and leave me, go back to her, but he didn't.

And yet I still didn't tell him how I felt.

Honestly, I think it was because I was still in love with Duncan, regardless of the way he had treated me. And if he came back, I would go to him, even if only for the sake of my baby.

I didn't want to hurt Leo that way. Well that is if he even felt that way in return.

* * *

Leo

I didn't go back to Veronica because I still held on to the hope that maybe Meg would stay in Neptune and she would decide that she loved me to.

I knew it was a long shot but I didn't care.

And then we heard that Veronica and Duncan had gotten back together.

Meg was crushed, I think it solidified for her that he wasn't coming back. She sat on my couch and I held her for three hours while she cried.

All the while wishing that I could ease her pain and knowing that it would be so simple to do so.

But I didn't.

As always I was just there for her.

* * *

Meg

I hated Veronica.

Well not really, but I blamed her and it wasn't even her fault.

It was Duncan's, he was a jerk and I knew it, but I was still blinded by love.

When Leo just held me I knew he didn't feel the same way about me, as I felt for him.

If he had, he would have finally made a move.

But he didn't, he just held me.

He was my best friend, he was there for me when I needed him the most and that was all he would ever be.

That made me cry even more.

Because as much as I wanted Duncan, I wanted Leo more.

* * *

Leo

By the time school was supposed to start I couldn't take it anymore.

I had decided to tell her how I felt, I was willing to risk losing her completely. I couldn't help it. For months I had sat back a waited.

I was supposed pick her up from the school after she got back from the field trip to Shark Field.

I was going to tell her how I felt.

But I never go to tell her because the bus crashed.

* * *

Meg

Its funny, I've heard people say that when you are going to die, or think you are at least, that your entire life passes before your eyes.

Well that's not true, at least for me it wasn't.

The only thing I could think of was Leo.

All I saw was him and I saw the life I would never have with him.

In the 10 seconds I had before everything went black I started to pray for another chance.

* * *

Leo

She wasn't dead, she was in a coma.

Which was just as bad, she was there in body, but she wasn't really there.

It broke my heart, I had lost her and I had never told her how I felt.

I was devastated.

Her parents wouldn't let me see her. They wouldn't let anybody in to see her.

But I had a few friends that worked at the hospital and they would sneak me in at night.

I spent every night with her.

Sometimes I would talk to her or read to her, other times I would just hold her hand. Just try to be close to her again.

* * *

Meg

When I woke up in the hospital 8+ months pregnant I cried for hours.

I had no memory of the crash. The only thing I remembered was Leo's face in my mind.

I already knew that I was going to have to do something drastic before Duncan and Veronica had even visited.

So when they showed up I asked Veronica to help.

I felt bad that I had treated her the way I had. It wasn't her fault, I had known that, but I had laid all the blame on her instead of Duncan.

She forgave me and I was grateful.

Leo came to see me that night and I honestly had never been so happy to see someone.

He looked like he felt the same way.

* * *

Leo

When I heard she was awake I was ecstatic.

It was one of the greatest feelings in the world.

When I got to the hospital I walked into her room ready to tell her how I felt.

She just looked so beautiful, yet so sad all at the same time.

But she was happy to see me, I could tell, but then she started to cry and I didn't understand.

So instead of telling her how I felt I got into bed next to her and just held her all night.

That's how I spent every night for the next week.

Lying in her hospital bed just holding her, waiting for the right time.

But that time never came.

* * *

Meg

I should have told him my plan but I didn't, I don't know why.

Maybe because I didn't want to cause him anymore trouble or pain than I already had.

So instead I spent those last few nights in his arms, just enjoying being there.

I would always love Duncan, but Leo was the love of my life and I knew it.

I hated that I would never have a happy ending with him.

* * *

Leo

When I got the news that she had died I swear it almost killed me.

I had been fired from my job and lost Meg all in the course of a week.

I spent the next two weeks lying in bed, I couldn't move or think.

I had always believed that everything happened for a reason, but I couldn't find any logic in that.

I had lost her even though I'd never had her.

I hated myself for never telling her that I loved her.

I'd had so many chances, so many opportunities, but I just never did it, it was never the right time.

Now she would never know and I would never know if she felt the same way.

But I did know that I would always love her.

**So what did you think? Review please!!**


End file.
